Extraña en la Ciudad
by PaUsagi Shields
Summary: ¿Cómo se sintió Serena mientras luchaba contra Galaxia y él no estaba a su lado? ... ¿Será que alguien más logró ocupar su corazón? Te invito a que pases, leas y comentes, ¿qué puedes perder?


**¡Hola chicas! Pues resulta que estaba viendo un capítulo de la temporada Stars de Sailor Moon y luego, me puse a escuchar música y me puse a imaginar cómo se sentía Serena durante la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia y sin Darien … ¡Espero que les guste!**

**Es en este momento donde señalo que los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Sin más, las dejo que lean... ¡Gracias! **

**EXTRAÑA EN LA CIUDAD**

.

.

.

Siento una dulce y cálida luz que traspasa mis delgadas cortinas y ligeramente me lastima los ojos. Por primera vez, en quince años, he logrado despertar mucho tiempo antes de que mi reloj despertador comience a sonar. La verdad, es que me habría sentido completamente feliz al saber que no llegaría tarde a la preparatoria… pero no, ni siquiera soy capaz de sonreír, a partir de hoy será muy difícil que lo haga o al menos, que lo haga sinceramente…

Primero dejen que me presente: mi nombre es Serena Tsukino. Tengo quince años y voy en primero de preparatoria. Soy una niña torpe y la verdad es que lloro por todo, siempre saco malas calificaciones, me encantan las golosinas y soy muy celosa con mi novio. Pero la verdad es que tengo una identidad secreta… soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, ¡sí! ¡Soy Sailor Moon!…

Cuanto tenía catorce años, me encontré con una gatita llamada Luna, quien me dijo que mi destino era ser una guerrera que luchara por salvaguardar la estabilidad del planeta Tierra. De este modo, junto a mis fieles amigas y guardianas, las Sailor Scouts, hemos luchado contra la Reina Beryl y el Negaverso; Allan, Ann y el Árbol de la Oscuridad; el Gran Sabio y la familia Black Moon; la Dama 9 y los Cazadores de la Muerte y recientemente, el Circo Dead Moon comandado por la Reina Neherenia…

Hemos soportado golpes, maltratos e incluso, yo he sido testigo de la muerte de mis amigas y de mi querido Darien, mi gran y único amor. Sin embargo, nunca he sentido rencor por nadie pues sé que cada uno de esos villanos, ha tenido razones para odiar. Además, gracias a la fuerza del amor, de la amistad y al poder del Cristal de Plata, hemos podido conseguir eliminarlos y purificarlos, haciendo que ese rencor desaparezca.

.

.

_Esta tristeza…_

_._

_._

Pero hoy… hoy siento que voy a empezar la más cruel de todas mis batallas, en donde toda la fuerza que he demostrado se reduce a prácticamente nada. Donde todo el valor y la poca madurez que he ganado, se me va de las manos como si fuera agua… ¿La razón? Pues simplemente que las dos personas más importantes de toda mi vida, se van de mi lado y no sé hasta cuándo podré tenerlos junto a mí.

Ayer, mi niña, mi pequeña, mi futura hija Rini regresó al Siglo XXX. No puedo negar que me alegra el hecho de que ahora ya se encuentra al lado de la Neo Reina Serena y el Rey Endymion como completa Sailor Scout, fuerte, valiente y segura de sí misma… pero también me entristece el hecho de haberme quedado sin ella, sola… ¿ahora con quién pelearé? Ya sé que dentro de un tiempo, volveré a verla pero ahora será mi hija: pues la tendré en mis brazos como mi hija, como el fruto del amor que existe entre Darien y yo… ¡Mi hija! ¿Es increíble, no?

Pero también hay otra razón por la que mi pecho está lleno de tristeza y desolación: también Darien se me va. Sí, una semana después de que la batalla contra la Reina Neherenia se acabó, tuvimos una cita sin Rini, en el parque donde siempre nos veíamos, pues según él tenía una gran noticia…

En realidad a mi me da gusto lo que le sucede, pues lo llamaron de la Universidad de Harvard en Estados Unidos, pues su tesis fue aceptada y ahora podrá cursar su especialización durante el lapso de un año. Así, él podrá cumplir con uno de sus sueños y según él, _"hacerme merecedora del mejor de los esposos y como el Rey en que se va a convertir". _Y no es que piense que esté mal, es más, yo misma me he propuesto mejorar en todos los aspectos porque si he de ser la Neo Reina Serena, es necesario que madure y sea merecedora de tal distinción.

Lo que no me agrada es que hoy, precisamente hoy MI DARIEN se va. Como ya les dije, se va por todo un año; y lo peor es que como estará enfocado al cien por ciento en sus estudios, me advirtió que no me escribirá ni llamará tan seguido como yo quisiera. Aunque yo le he prometido que le escribiré diario…

Ya son las siete treinta. Más vale que me levante y me arregle pues el vuelo de mi querido Darien sale a las nueve y quiero llegar a tiempo a despedirme. Obviamente, hoy no iré a la preparatoria pues no tengo ganas de hacerlo. Las chicas me prometieron que me ayudarían a ponerme al corriente de las clases que voy a perder… en realidad, eso es lo que menos me importa ahora.

Tengo un enorme nudo en la garganta, suena egoísta pero no quiero que Darien se vaya. Pero le prometí a Luna que iba a tratar de despedirlo con una gran sonrisa y aunque me duela toda el alma, es lo que voy a hacer. No puedo demostrarle lo que siento, pues sé que no se iría tranquilo o sería capaz de decirme que se queda y yo no lo puedo permitir. Antes que mi felicidad está la de él, el cumplimiento de su sueño… después vendrá el alcance de _nuestros _sueños. Ahora más que nunca debo demostrarme que puedo estar sola, que soy capaz de cuidarme y protegerme sin necesidad de que otros lo hagan.

.

.

_Y no regresas…_

_._

_._

Hace un mes que mi querido Darien se fue. Hasta ahora, no he recibido ninguna carta, ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje… ¡nada! Las chicas tratan de animarme y yo misma trato de convencerme de que él no se ha olvidado de mí; ¿saben algo? El día que lo despedí en el aeropuerto, me regaló un anillo… él mismo lo puso en el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda y aunque fingí demencia frente a las chicas, sé que es el símbolo de que cuando regrese, nos vamos a comprometer formalmente. Ésa es la promesa que me hizo, sin palabras, con una simple mirada y un "_Te Amo Serena. Te Amo…", _desde lo más profundo de su corazón como la prueba más sincera de un amor inquebrantable.

Lo más probable es que esté totalmente ocupado tratando de adaptarse y arreglar todo lo relacionado con su estancia allá. Eso aunado con sus estudios, es completamente entendible. Así que prefiero tratar de divertirme, de llenar con la compañía de las chicas ese vacío que me ha quedado en el pecho… ahora entiendo lo difícil que es vivir sola, sin el amor de tu vida a tu lado…

.

.

_Mi corazón me estorba…_

_._

_._

Dos meses… ya son dos meses sin saber nada de mi Darien. Como se lo prometí, diariamente le escribo una carta, contándole todo lo que me pasa diario con lujo de detalles. Le escribo que me ha ido increíblemente en la Preparatoria, pues he subido mi promedio. Aunque me sigo peleando con las matemáticas. Le digo que sigo siendo la misma niña llorona con la cabeza de chorlito que conoció, que a pesar de eso, ha mejorado en muchas cosas.

Lo único que no le cuento a mi Príncipe en esas cartas, es que apareció un nuevo enemigo. La verdad es que aparte de que no quiero preocuparlo, no sé muy bien de quién se trata, pues en esta ocasión, estamos peleando contra otras Sailors. No entiendo qué es lo que buscan, ni por qué cuando un humano es atacado por una de ellas, inmediatamente se convierte en zombie… pero las chicas y yo estamos tratando de averiguarlo. Junto a esos nuevos enemigos, aparecieron otras Sailors que aunque las demás lo duden, yo pienso que son nuestras aliadas: las Sailor Star Lights.

También le cuento de unos chicos nuevos que llegaron a la escuela. Ellos son los integrantes del famoso grupo Three Lights y las chicas (incluida Amy, aunque no lo crean); son sus admiradoras número uno. Incluso Seiya, el más asediado de los tres se ha convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos y confidentes.

Haruka y Michiru me dicen que ya no me quieren ver cerca de él, pero yo no entiendo por qué. Supongo que porque piensan que puedo llegar a sentir algo más, que mis sentimientos se pueden revolver, pero eso no puede ser posible ya que a mí solamente me interesa una persona en todo el mundo: Darien… mi príncipe es al único hombre al que amo y al que esperaría por más de una eternidad.

.

.

_¡Vaya forma de pensarte!..._

_._

_._

Llegó el tercer mes sin Darien… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Será que ya me dejó de querer? Además, ahora tengo un montón de problemas encima… descubrimos que el enemigo es Sailor Galaxia, la Sailor más fuerte de todas y quien quiere tener en sus manos todas las semillas estelares del Universo. Es curioso porque cuando pienso en las Semillas Estelares, una enorme angustia me inunda el pecho… aún no comprendo por qué.

También apareció una misteriosa niña llamada Chibi Chibi, que no sé de qué forma, hizo que mis padres pensaran y dijeran que era mi pequeña hermana. En algún momento, llegué a pensar que era mi hija, la segunda que tendría durante mi matrimonio con Darien. Pero Setsuna nos dijo que no es así, que Rini es la única heredera que tendría el futuro Tokio de Cristal. La verdad es que no entiendo quién es, lo que sí sé es que es una niña hermosa, muy tierna y que sin saber cómo, ha ganado todo mi cariño y mi amor.

Pero eso no es todo, en una de las batallas, descubrimos que las Sailor Star Lights en realidad son Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, nuestros amigos e integrantes de Three Lights. Esto lo descubrimos porque en el partido de _Softball, _ Sailor Aluminum Siren se enteró de que yo soy Sailor Moon… además, al ser la Princesa de la Luna, también poseo una de las semillas estelares que según las chicas, es una de las más poderosas del Universo y ahora Galaxia no va a descansar hasta tenerla en sus manos. Obviamente eso me llena de miedo… ¡cómo quisiera tener a Darien a mi lado en estos momentos!

.

.

_Ahora, sólo soy son un sueño incompleto…_

_._

_._

Ayer, una de las servidoras de Galaxia trató de atacarme y quise luchar sin las chicas, pues últimamente me han tratado como una tonta, como alguien que siempre requiere de ayuda y que nunca va a ser capaz de hacer algo por ella misma. Incluso, Haruka y Michiru se fueron a hacer guardia afuera de mi casa; creen que no me di cuenta, pero la verdad es que a veces no soy tan torpe como ellas creen.

El colmo de todos mis males fue que mientras luchaba por defenderme, Seiya llegó. Digo, no fue tan malo que quisiera ayudarme, sino la manera: aventó una rosa roja para detener el ataque del enemigo. Obviamente en la primera persona en quien pensé fue en mi Darien, en mi queridísimo Tuxedo Mask... Lo peor de todo fue cuando me solté a llorar minutos después de que el enemigo se retiró. Sí, por fin toda esa frustración que desde hace tres meses se ha acumulado en mi corazón, pudo salir. Me desahogué como nunca y todos esos sentimientos de angustia, desolación, soledad y pesar, los pude exteriorizar…

.

.

_¡Ya quiero volver a verte!…_

.

.

Pero eso no fue todo. Para aumentar mi confusión, Seiya me dijo esas palabras que tanto temí desde el día que salimos juntos y me abrazó: _"Déjame remplazarlo, bombón déjame remplazarlo". _ No sé si sea bueno o malo, pero si les soy sincera, me agradó que lo dijera… aunque eso no me quita el sentimiento de culpa que ahora me embarga, pero es que todos estos meses sin Darien, sin tener una sola noticia suya, me hacen sentir vacía. Y las palabras de Seiya me hicieron sentir completamente querida, apoyada… A veces llego a pensar que todos esos sueños por los que luché todo este tiempo tan sólo han sido nubes, simple humo que acumulé mi cabeza…

Rei vino a verme después del ataque y de que Seiya me ayudara. Aunque no quería, tuve que confesarle que Darien no me ha llamado ni escrito desde el día en que se fue, pues comenzaba a bombardearme con cuestionamientos que la verdad no quería ni sabía responder en ese momento. Tuve tiempo para pensar sobre muchas cosas, sobre todo para aclarar mis dudas sobre mis sentimientos y ahora, puedo asegurar que están intactos. No hay nada más grande y puro que el amor que siento por mi Darien. Hemos estado unidos desde nuestra vida anterior y hoy más que nunca, sé que lo estaremos en las siguientes. Pero, mi pregunta es: ¿él también estará seguro de eso?

.

.

_Tu silencio sigue aquí…_

.

.

Después de que hablara con Rei y le contara todo aquello que me pesaba en el alma, hice algo que la verdad nunca esperé hacer… desesperadamente, tomé mi celular, busqué el número de Darien y empecé a marcarle. Obviamente sabía que no me iba a responder pero al menos en el mensaje de su buzón, podía escuchar su voz. De esa manera, sentí que mi alma volvía a alegrarse, a ser de la "niña con cabeza de chorlito" que hasta hace unos meses era.

Hoy no sé qué pensar de todo esto, de todo lo que me está pasando. Siento que me he hundido en el peor de los agujeros. Hoy más que nunca, mis sentidos, mis labios, mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón, necesitan aunque sea un poco de él… de mi príncipe, de mí querido Darien.

.

.

_¡Te necesito!..._

_._

_._

Hoy, me despedí de mi querido amigo Seiya. Todas fuimos a su último concierto porque la Princesa Kakyuu, su Princesa por fin apareció. Ella me contó toda la verdad acerca de Sailor Galaxia y sus intenciones al querer adueñarse de las semillas estelares, pues desea conseguir todo el poder de las Sailors y los soberanos de cada planeta para aumentar su fuerza, pues está dominada por el _Caos. _Es necesario que encontremos la Luz de la Esperanza para poder luchar contra ella y así, eliminar la energía negativa con la que se ha llenado su corazón.

Ahora siento que lo mejor fue que Darien se alejara de este lugar. No creo que vaya a poder continuar fuerte en esta batalla si algo le llegara a suceder. Mi amor por él es más grande que mi obligación como Sailor Scout. Si mi destino es perder en esta batalla, lo aceptaré sabiendo que al menos él, va a poder salvarse y ser feliz con una buena chica que llene su corazón y sea capaz de convertirse en su familia… como una vez lo fui yo. De cualquier modo y en cualquier lugar donde esté, siempre estaré a su lado, para cuidarlo, protegerlo y amarlo.

.

.

_¡No importa lo que pase!…_

.

.

La lucha cada vez se está volviendo más difícil. La Princesa Kakyuu está muerta y las Sailor Star Lights, ahora se han unido a las Sailor Scouts. Ellas lo que quieren es venganza, pues sin su Princesa, la posibilidad de que el Planeta Kinmoku, pueda restablecerse es prácticamente nula. No sé cómo ni en qué momento, pero hemos llegado justo frente a Sailor Galaxia… siento que mi corazón late desbocadamente. Quizá sea por el miedo que me causa estar frente a la guerrera más fuerte de todo el Universo…

Le pregunto a Galaxia qué es lo que pretende haciendo todo esto. Ella sólo se ríe malévolamente y me dice que es muy curioso, pues el Soberano de la Tierra también le hizo la misma pregunta con casi las mismas palabras. En ese momento, siento que mi corazón va a explotar y en mi estómago se hace un fuerte nudo…

Cuando menos lo espero, me dice que me va a "enseñar su colección de Semillas Estelares". En el momento en que volteo hacia ellas, hay una en particular que me llama la atención. Le veo fijamente y me doy cuenta de que desprende un brillo muy conocido por mí. Sí, no me puedo equivocar, ¡esa semilla estelar es de mi Darien!...

.

.

_Tu recuerdo es tan fuerte…_

_._

_._

Ahora es cuando entiendo por qué Darien no me llamaba ni me escribía… era porque Galaxia lo había matado, porque su Semilla Estelar fue robada y él, ni siquiera fue consciente de lo que yo estaba pasando. Mi cuerpo tiembla desesperadamente y las lágrimas corren por mi mejilla sin detenerse. Cruelmente, me muestra cómo fue que se deshizo de mi Darien y me doy cuenta, de que él luchó contra ella, además de que le dijo que aunque ella hiciera todo lo posible, jamás lograría terminar con la paz en la Tierra, pues aquí estaba yo y estaban mis guardianas. Ahora sé que él tuvo y tiene plena confianza en mí, que él sabe que yo voy a poder luchar, terminar con la amenaza de Galaxia…

A pesar de que me siento sumida en una tristeza infinita, mi fuerza se renueva al saber que Darien nunca me olvidó, que las últimas palabras que pronunció fueron dirigidas para mí. Ahora, no sólo debo luchar para salvar la Tierra y a todos los humanos que aquí habitan… ahora en mí crece la esperanza de poder salvar a Darien, de traerlo de vuelta a la vida y de por fin, estar juntos. Fundar nuestro anhelado Tokio de Cristal y hacer una familia…

.

.

_Soy impaciente, quiero estar contigo…_

_._

_._

Me siento realmente mal, la lucha contra Sailor Galaxia es la peor que he vivido. Ahora, estoy casi sola… las chicas con tal de salvarme, fueron atacadas brutalmente, sus Semillas Estelares también fueron robadas y ahora, están muertas. Eso no es todo, también Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, quisieron salvarme y fingieron que se habían ido del lado del enemigo para poder atacar a Galaxia… aunque con ello tuvieran que deshacerse cruelmente de Sailor Plut y Sailor Saturn. Sin embargo, cuando Galaxia se dio cuenta de que no estaban bajo sus órdenes, las atacó y ahora también han muerto. A final de cuentas, ellas que eran las que más dudaron de las Sailor Star Lights, tuvieron que dejarles mi seguridad e integridad en sus manos.

En este momento, con las únicas personas que cuento es con ellas y con Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon. Así es, esa pequeña niña resultó ser también una Sailor Scout y eso no es todo, pues ahora sé que la luz de la esperanza estaba guardada en su pequeño cuerpo. Tanto las Sailor Star Lights como yo, estamos muy heridas. Ellas ya no pueden sostenerse en pie y yo… yo he perdido mis alas. Galaxia me está retando a atacarla con la espada que ha salido del cuerpo de Chibi Chibi, pero yo me rehúso a hacerlo. Nunca me ha gustado la violencia.

Finalmente, tengo que tomar en mis manos esa espada. No me agrada la idea, pero debo hacerlo. Pienso en Darien, en las chicas, en mi familia y de ahí, reúno la fuerza necesaria para poder al menos intentar luchar… ¡Demonios! No sé en qué momento Galaxia me lanzó un ataque y con tal de detenerlo, utilizo la espada, pero ésta se rompe y yo termino siendo la causante de la muerte de Chibi Chibi. Me siento tan mal… ¡ya no quiero luchar! Si tan sólo Darien estuviera aquí, conmigo, a mi lado…

.

.

_¡Eres lo que quiero a cada instante!..._

_._

_._

Mi Cristal de Plata está roto. He renunciado al orgullo de ser una Sailor Scout y Galaxia no se cansa de decirme que es una vergüenza que yo no tenga el valor para enfrentarla. Mi traje de Princesa desapareció y me he quedado únicamente con mis alas. Estoy desnuda, así como lo están mis sentimientos… _Si mi deber es matarte para lograr acabar con el Caos, nunca lo haré Galaxia, ¡nunca!... _le digo una y otra vez a mi oponente.

De pronto, mi Semilla Estelar brilla con todo su esplendor y sale de mi cuerpo. Con todo el perdón que tengo en mi alma y las ganas de hacer que el mundo sea un lugar lleno de esperanza, me acerco poco a poco a Galaxia, sin ataques a pesar de que ella me lance varios que mi cuerpo está siendo incapaz de resistir. Por fin llegué a su lado y le ofrezco mi mano. Ella sigue renuente a tomarla, pero finalmente la convenzo… ¡Por fin! Por fin esta tonta y absurda lucha por el poder está terminando… pero ahora, yo estoy completamente sola.

_._

_._

_Soy una presa fácil de la oscuridad…_

_._

_._

Me encuentro flotando, lloro desconsoladamente porque ahora me siento más sola que nunca. Tengo mucho frío pero no sólo es porque estoy totalmente desnuda, sino también porque no tengo a nadie que me abrace, que me diga que ya todo acabó… Darien, Darien, ¡Darien, cómo quisiera que estuvieras aquí!

.

.

_¡Tengo que volver a verte!…_

.

.

De pronto, siento que alguien me llama a mis espaldas… volteo y abro los ojos como platos al darme cuenta de que las chicas han revivido… ¡Sí, las semillas estelares de todas las chicas han regresado a su cuerpo y están… vivas!

Pero él no está… no, creo que la Semilla Estelar de Darien no ha regresado aún a su cuerpo. Me siento feliz porque las chicas ya estarán conmigo, pero ese vacío en mi corazón se está haciendo más grande. De pronto, escucho que alguien me llama… _"¿Serena?"… _ Cuando reacciono, me doy cuenta de quién es y sin poder detenerme, me acerco hasta el lugar en donde esa voz está… ¡Es mi Darien… y en uno de sus brazos se encuentra Chibi Chibi!

En ese momento, la pequeña se zafa de su brazo y se va, pues junto a Galaxia, se encargará de hacer que todas esas Semillas Estelares robadas, vuelvan a los cuerpos de sus dueños. La Princesa Kakyuu también vuelve a materializarse y las Star Lights también has recuperado su sonrisa. Pero a mí… a mí sólo me interesa mi Darien.

En cuanto llego donde está él, me toma en sus brazos. Inmediatamente, ese hueco en mi corazón desaparece y sólo me quedo con la cálida sensación que el pecho de Darien enfundado en su traje de Príncipe Endymion, me regala… ¡Por fin, por fin me siento plena!

_-Tranquila, ya no llores pequeña. Por fin todo ha terminado… ¡lo has hecho muy bien!_

Con ese abrazo me siento completamente feliz. Gracias al cielo y a la vida, mi querido Darien ya está a mi lado. Ahora sé que esa utopía, que ese futuro que alguna vez nos mostraron, por fin se hará realidad. Ya estamos solos, Darien y yo no hemos dicho ni una sola palabra… sólo estamos tomados de la mano y abrazados, sintiendo el calor del otro. De pronto, siento que es el momento de que le pregunte algo que siempre he querido saber…

_-Darien, ¿tú me quieres mucho, verdad?_

_-Sí_

_-¿Cómo cuánto?_

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?-, _me contesta totalmente sorprendido.

_-Anda, dime… ¿cómo cuánto?_

_-Muy bien, te lo diré… ¡Mi amor por ti es más grande que el Universo!_

Me sonrojo cuando me doy cuenta de que me mira con esos dos ojos tan azules que me hipnotizan. Se agacha y me regala un beso con tanto amor, tan desesperado y exigente, tan tierno y apasionado, que siento que mi mundo se reduce a él, que ya no hay nada más que me pueda hacer feliz en este mundo y por fin… por fin después de una gran y fatal lucha, después de cuatro largos meses alejada de mi gran y único amor, he dejado de sentirme _Extraña en la Ciudad…_


End file.
